Forsete vs Dawei
You start fighting against Dawei. Shorkam took notice of your hideous act. Your mental blast *** DEMOLISHES *** Dawei! You dodge A pale oliphant's attack. Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff finds a way into a new soul. Your mental blast DISMEMBERS Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. Your mental blast *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. Dawei dodges your attack. Dawei has some small but disgusting cuts. <709/709hp 985/985ma 544/544mv Forsete:100 Opp:80> Shorkam angrily looks upon your actions. Your mental blast DISMEMBERS Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. You deliver a critical strike! Your swing lands heavily on Dawei's torso. Your mental blast *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. Your mental blast MASSACRES Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. Dawei muscles disobey his commands! Dawei's blast grazes you. A behemoth fails to rescue you. A diamond golem's energy *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! A diamond golem's energy *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! A vicious energy lance does an extra strike against Dawei. A diamond golem's energy *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! A diamond golem's energy MANGLES Dawei! Dawei dodges a behemoth's attack. Dawei dodges a behemoth's attack. You are shocked by the Great Dipper of the Skies. You have been rescued by a behemoth. You feel the Great Dipper of the Skies empowering his soul with your essence. You have been rescued by a behemoth. You have been rescued by a behemoth. A diamond golem's energy *** DEMOLISHES *** Dawei! A vicious energy lance does an extra strike against Dawei. A diamond golem's energy *** DEMOLISHES *** Dawei! A diamond golem's energy MANGLES Dawei! A pale oliphant attacks a behemoth with a high kick. A pale oliphant's kick grazes a behemoth. A behemoth dodges A pale oliphant's attack. A pale oliphant's wrath decimates a behemoth! Dawei is gushing blood. <709/709hp 982/985ma 542/544mv a behemoth:70 Opp:30> mm You induce a Supernatural power. You cast some magic missiles at Dawei! 8 missiles leave your fingertips. Your magic missile MUTILATES Dawei! Your magic missile decimates Dawei! Your magic missile devastates Dawei! Your magic missile hits Dawei. Your magic missile *** DEMOLISHES *** Dawei! Your magic missile mauls Dawei. Your magic missile hits Dawei. Your magic missile decimates Dawei! Dawei is writhing in agony. <708/709hp 980/985ma 541/544mv a behemoth:70 Opp:20> Dawei dodges a behemoth's attack. Dawei dodges a behemoth's attack. Shorkam angrily looks upon your actions. Dawei dodges your attack. Your mental blast DISEMBOWELS Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. Dawei's blast decimates a behemoth! A behemoth is struck by lightning from the Great Dipper of the Skies. The Great Dipper of the Skies steals mental energy from a behemoth Dawei's blast decimates a behemoth! A behemoth is struck by lightning from the Great Dipper of the Skies. The Great Dipper of the Skies steals mental energy from a behemoth Dawei's blast mauls a behemoth. A behemoth is struck by lightning from the Great Dipper of the Skies. The Great Dipper of the Skies steals mental energy from a behemoth Dawei dodges a diamond golem's attack. Dawei dodges a diamond golem's attack. Dawei dodges a diamond golem's attack. A behemoth dodges A pale oliphant's attack. Dawei is writhing in agony. <708/709hp 983/985ma 543/544mv a behemoth:62 Opp:10> Jackolass is chanting the words 'judicandus dies'. A behemoth's suction scratches Dawei. Shorkam angrily looks upon your actions. Dawei dodges your attack. Your mental blast MASSACRES Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. Your mental blast *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! Dawei is struck by lightning from a bone staff. A bone staff sucks spiritual power from Dawei. Dawei dodges your attack. Dawei delivers a critical strike! Dawei tears a behemoth's stomach inside out. Dawei's blast *** DEVASTATES *** a behemoth! A behemoth is struck by lightning from the Great Dipper of the Skies. The Great Dipper of the Skies steals mental energy from a behemoth Dawei's blast decimates a behemoth! A behemoth is struck by lightning from the Great Dipper of the Skies. The Great Dipper of the Skies steals mental energy from a behemoth A diamond golem trips Dawei, sending him to the ground. A diamond golem's trip injures Dawei. Dawei dodges a diamond golem's attack. A diamond golem's energy *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! A vicious energy lance does an extra strike against Dawei. A diamond golem's energy *** DEVASTATES *** Dawei! Dawei is stunned, but will probably recover. A diamond golem's energy <<< ERADICATES >>> Dawei! Dawei is incapacitated and will slowly die, if not aided. A diamond golem's energy <<< ERADICATES >>> Dawei! Dawei is DEAD!! Dawei's head is shattered, and his brains splash all over you. A pale oliphant's wrath devastates a behemoth! A pale oliphant counters a diamond golem's attack. A diamond golem parries A pale oliphant's attack. A diamond golem's energy decimates A pale oliphant! A pale oliphant flees from combat! A pale oliphant leaves down. Blood is constantly dripping from a diamond golem's thorax. The heavily bleeding wound on a diamond golem's thorax closes. Once again you feel the ability to control a guardian. The brains of Dawei smells foul. Your sense for magical auras starts to lessen. <710/709hp 984/985ma 543/544mv 11100tnl city> l The Heart of Fire ......... You are now inside the Heart of Fire. The intensity of pureness is ........... overwhelming. Pureness grows to its fullness at this place close to ..... ..... the red orange altar whose shape somewhat reminds of a sacrificial .... X .... stone, after all though, Shorkam is not the deity that would abide ... / ..... from bloodshed. This place is fully overlaid with incredibly .... ...... detailed runes. Each rune has been formed from gold, the total of ......... the text developing a magic strong enough to bind godly power along the structures of the temple. White marble is totally covered by the strange signs and symbols, and the closer one gets to the altar, the hotter a flame burns in your soul. It is really a wonder that the clerics who hold ceremony near around noon live as long as a full millenium. down The corpse of Dawei is lying here. The splattered brains of Dawei are lying here. A pit is here, burning in illusionary flames. (Charmed) (Flying) A nearly invisible man shimmers in the sunlight. (Charmed) (Flying) A behemoth looks at you. An elf with burning eyes intones ancient chantings here. <709/709hp 985/985ma 544/544mv 11100tnl city> Blood drops from a behemoth's stomach. <709/709hp 985/985ma 544/544mv 11100tnl city> Blood drops from a behemoth's stomach. <709/709hp 985/985ma 544/544mv 11100tnl city> get krown corp I see nothing like that in the corpse of Dawei. <709/709hp 985/985ma 544/544mv 11100tnl city> get kro corp You get Crown of Kronos from the corpse of Dawei. <709/709hp 985/985ma 544/544mv 11100tnl city> Blood drops from a behemoth's stomach. <709/709hp 985/985ma 544/544mv 11100tnl city> exa corp The corpse of Dawei is lying here. the corpse of Dawei holds: (Magical) (Glowing) (Humming) A Staff of Elemental Protection (Glowing) (Humming) a sheath of Ishenbardor (Magical) a leather backpack (Magical) (Glowing) (Humming) a Staff of Defiance (Magical) (Enchanted) (Humming) the ebony kris (Legendary) (Magical) (Glowing) (Humming) the Ring of Arcane Power (Magical) (Glowing) the yellow eye of Estarul ( 6)(Glowing) a phoenix ring (Magical) a spiked collar (Magical) a tight fitting green dragon scale shirt (Magical) (Glowing) (Humming) a set of shiny greaves some boots of free action (Glowing) (Humming) a set of Eben gauntlets (Magical) the fierce mantle large wooden shield (Magical) the cruel rupture robe (Humming) some strings of deathprotection (Magical) an onyx bracelet (Legendary) (Glowing) (Humming) A Lichmage Bracer (Magical) (Enchanted) (Glowing) (Humming) (Invis) the Great Dipper of the Skies (Magical) (Glowing) a ward major ( 3)(Glowing) (Humming) a floating sundisc (Glowing) sheath of Holy water a marksman's quiver Category:PK